Eddie J. Squirrel
Eddie is a characters major as main protagonist that Melissa is a main protagonist and him cousins Rodney and him girlfriends Melissa, and friends members gang and Melissa´s boyfriends and children´s father and hero saved them as hero and Eddie have hungry as food and him smart as Rodney respect. Eddie have nice parents Ego and Elena and him sister Julie and him has crush on her Melissa, him students currents together Melissa as students loves. Eddie dating with Melissa episode currents as Melissa workers coffee shop by Eddie has crush on Melissa and too Eddie dating with Melissa as date, after Melissa is formerly workers coffee shop and currently college and Melissa likes has crush on Eddie. Eddie have parents as Ego and Elena, and have 14 children. Relative Ego (Father), Elena (Mother), Julie (sister), Rodney (cousin), Darlene (cousin-in-law), Melissa (girlfriend), Lennie (son), Diana (daughter), Andy and Melissita and his children (children), Jenny (daughter-in-law), Bolts (son-in-law), Unnamed children and Unnamed children (grandchildren), Unnamed Father-in-law, Unnamed Mother-in-law, Unnamed Brother-in-law, Unnamed Sisters-in-law, Unnamed Grandfather-in-law, Unnamed Aunt-in-law, Unnamed Cousin-in-law Relationship Melissa him and Melissa as first girlfriends and Eddie likes Melissa as dating romantic and him together with Meli enter loves-interest and him kiss to Melissa as back boyfriends, him likes Melissa is a romantics-interest and him kiss to Melissa as feelings romantics as boyfriends currents and appear dream songs loves for Melissa and him kiss to Melissa as feelings and too dating with Melissa as feelings and romantics-interest that Eddie likes Melissa, Eddie has crush on Melissa as dating is a date loves and after Eddie and Melissa as boyfriends works students, him say Melissa "likes Eddie" as feelings relationship and dating with his girlfriends to Melissa episode currently. Eddie and Darlene2.jpg|Eddie and Melissa Rodney him and Rodney as cousins bros that Eddie interest to Rodney as goods cousin enter episodes currents enter relationship with his cousin. Darlene him and Darlene as goods friends that Eddie interest to Darlene as goods friends enter episodes currents enter relationship with his friends Thomas him and Thomas as friendship call Thomas and after him speak Thomas relationship with CJ is Thomas´s girlfriends as speak nevours, Eddie and Thomas as friends enter episode currently. CJ him and CJ as friendship/friends that CJ fall in love with Thomas, Eddie and CJ as friends enter episode currently. Mordecai him and Mordecai as friends fans enter friendship as friends enter squirrel and blue jay as fans from friendship, Eddie and Mordecai as friends enter episode currently. Margaret him and Margaret as friendship/friends that Margaret fall in love with Mordecai, her has crush on him as friends, Eddie and Margaret as friends enter episode currently. Kim him and Kim as friendship hate woman friends that Melissa help Kim as friendship, her enemies from Eddie. Diana and Lennie him and children as father and children and him loves children episode currently. Donovan him and Donovan just friends truth trust me. Trivial *Eddie is same name as Cousin Eddie in Squirrel Boy. *Eddie has hairstyler orange. *Eddie has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-14 and high school him meet to Melissa as teenager 15-19, after him has age regular as present 20, 21, 22 as adults and future age 23 that Eddie born 1991. *Eddie wear blue as teenager, wear white teenager-adults and wear the thundersquirrel adults currently wear thundersquirrel that wear white. * Him hate his Parents biological his step-parents as revenger steal his parents Ego and Elena *Eddie the voiced by Ben Diskin currently live-action and animation season 4. *Eddie has crush on Melissa fans relationship as his girlfriend and him likes Meli as name as fans relationship couple EddiexMelissa as boyfriend/girlfriend. Eddie Hates To Be Hugged.jpg|Eddie likes Melissa as loves-interest *Eddie has married with Melissa. *Eddie likes name Melissa call before-Meli (temporarly) and after call Melissa (currently) *Eddie has children Lennie and Diana as 13 children. *Eddie, Ego and Lennie same voiced by Ben Diskin. *Eddie kiss to Melissa as boyfriend fans relationship. * Eddie sleeping together Melissa. * Eddie have a pet Patamon. * Eddie likes his mother-in-law to Melissa´s mother say him Eddie. * Eddie say Melissa that a students loves-interest to Melissa as works university and bookless. * Him like bathroom as clean to Eddie as clean. * Eddie dating with Melissa as date loves. * Eddie likes Melissa as girlfriends and Eddie has crush on Melissa. * Eddie have tooth that Melissa is a tooth. * Eddie wear Thundersquirrel 2013-2014, Eddie wear white flying currently 2014 from new. * Eddie have workers computer together Melissa as students. * Eddie is the son from Ego and Elena is a squirrel and without his tail. * Eddie works students with Melissa is university with Daniel. * Eddie was names as Father from Lennie say "DAD". * Him likes Sandwich and Soda. * Him appear similars to Eddiemon or Ken from Digimon Cartoon 2014 * Eddie appear major role in Movie. * Eddie, Melissa and his children ceremony Relative Rocha (J. Squirrel) * Eddie likes Melissa call "little-loves-dude" say disturb by Jorge. Category:Characters Owner Pet